Alex Crossnic
Alex Crossnic is the main protagonist of Thundercats: Beyond Power and posses many powers of his own. Appearance He wears a red hoodie with green pants and black shoes and black hair. Personality He had shown to have low self esteem when he didn't have special skills like the Thundercats but has proven to be a good leader. Powers, Skills and Abilities He is able to do Magic and Pyschic powers. *'Abjuration': He is able to heal other people by using magic. *'Acid Magic: '''He is able to use magic through Acid. *'Adaptive Magic': He is able to use any language he wants through magic. *'Air Magic': He is able to use magic through Air. *'Alchemy: He is able to use magic through science. *'''Alchemy Combat: He is able to use his Alchemy power through combat. *'Animancy': He is able to can fuse himself with life. *'Armament Magic': He is able to use weapons through magic. *'Boulder Generation': He is able to create boulders. *'Chi Magic': He is able to use Chi magic. *'Cloudportation': He is able to teleport through clouds. *'Conjuration': He is able to summon anything and anyone. *'Creation Magic': He is able to create certin objects through magic. *'Crystal Magic': He is able to use his magic through crystals. *'Dragon Magic': He is able to use magic as a dragon. *'Dream Magic': He is able to influense dreams. *'Earth Magic': He is able to use magic through Earth. *'Electricity Magic': He is able to shoot Electicty through his hands. *'Elemental Magic': He is able to use the elemants from Earth. *'Elemental Recomposition': He is able to combine all the elemants together. *'Enchanted Armor: '''He is able to gain an enchanted armor when he puts all four of the power stone together. *'Fire Magic': He is able to shoot fire through his hands. *'Gravity Magic': He is able to control gravity. *'Ice Magic': He is able to shoot ice from his hands. *'Illusion-Casting': He can create Illusions to confuse his enemies. *'Magic Aura': His aura is blue. *'Magic Ball Projection': He is able to shoot magic balls from his hands. *'Magnetic Magic': He is able to control metal with this kind of magic. *'Mana Manipulation': He is able to create sheild and move things around with magic. *'Metal Magic': He is able to transform himself into Metal. *'Mystical Martial Arts': He is able to use magic through fighting. *'Mysticism': He is able to use white magic. *'Ninja Magic': He is able to use magic like a ninja. *'Potion Creation': He is able to create potions. *'Quantum Magic': He is able to combine science and sorcerery as one. *'Sand Magic': He is able to use magic through sand. *'Solar Ball Projection': He is able to shoot a ball made of Solar Energy from his hands. *'Solar Magic': He is able to use Sun releated magic. *'Spell Casting': He can cast spells by saying thing backwards. *'Wood Magic': He is able to use magic through wood. *'Water Magic': He is able to shoot water form his hands. *'White Arts': He is able to use the White Arts magic. *'Wu Xing Manipulation': He is able to combine the elemants without transforming. *'Psionic Magic': He is able to combine both Magic Psychic into one. *'Omni-Magic': He will be one of the most powerful sorcerers in the Thundercats' world. *'Dream Searching': He is able to search people in their dreams. *'Hydro-Telekinesis': He is able to move water with his mind. *'Hypnosis': He is able to hupnotise his enemies. *'Invisible Energy Manipulation': He is able to create energy that is invisble. *'Memory Reading': He is able to read other people's memories. *'Mental Shield Creation': He is able to protect himself from other Psychic powers. *'Psionic Combat': He is able to use his pyschic powers in physcal combat. *'Psychic Aura': His aura is blue like his magic. *'Psionic Manipulation': He is able to use all and manupulate al psycic powers. *'Psychic Element Manipulation': He is able to use the elemants through his psychic powers. *'Foreign Chemical Immunity': He is immune to chemical things like drugs. *'Pyro-Telekinesis': He is able to move fire with his mind. *'Telekinesis': He is able to move any thing with his mind. *'Telekinetic Blast': He is able to shoot his telekinesis through his hands. *'Telekinetic Flight': He is able to fly with his mind *'Telepathy': He is able to read other people's mind. *'Unarmed Weapon Wielding': He is able to weild weapons without touching them. *'Vine Manipulation': He is able to control vines through his mind. *'Psychic Energy Manipulation': He is able to use energy from his mind into weapons. *'Ice Manipulation': He is able to control ice with his mind. *'Electrokinesis': He is able to use electricy from both his mind and hands. *'Aerokinesis': He is able to control the air. Heart of Third Earth Due to him being a Heart of a world, he can have many powers beyound his magic. *'Photokinesis: 'the ability to control and manipulate forms of light *'Chronokinesis: 'the ability to manipulate and warp time *Generate waves and lightning bolts of energy and force. *Manipulate physical reality, changing it at will. *Create portals between Third Earth and Earth, including ones that alter the matter that passes through it. *Open folds, holds in space in time to Earth, Meridan, Kandrakar, Zamballa and other worlds. *Generate ghostly images of herself, similar to the Astral Drops. These illusionary copies are capable of moving independently of Alex, but have no shadows, nor do they react as a real person would. If they are touched they disappear. *Project an astral form, partly transparent, even between Third Earth and Earth. Unlike his ghostly copies, this form is the true Alex, and she is able to use it to communicate. *Teleport, even between dimensions. *Possess flight. *'Telekinesis: '''the ability to move objects simply through the will of one's mind *Phase through walls and presumably other solid objects. *Depict scenes of the future in drawings (though without knowledge of it). This can be seen as a type of premonition. *Trap others in an impenetrable transparent bubble prison. *Bind others with energy ropes. *Temporarily remove other's body parts, this can be seen as reality warping. *Create a protective field designed to prevent eavesdropping, even by magical methods, of such strength. *Force a creature to reveal it's true form. *Hypnosis. *Have power over the six natural elements: Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Aether and Nether. *Trap people inside pictures. *Element of light. *Create or conjure blasts of pure energy from his hands. *Make ice appear or freeze anything or anyone. *Turning drawings, thoughts or even stories into reality. *Change his appearance (glamour). This can also be seen as reality warping. Weapons The Power Gaunlet *War Stone *Spirit Stone *Tech Stone *Soul Stone The Reality Gaunlet *Gem Of Life *Gem Of Form *Gem Of Fantasy *Gem Of Power Family *Pantherlilly (Adopted Father) *Nerissa (Real Mother) *Mumm-Ra (Real Father) *Kyle (Cousin) *Alopex (Aunt) *Kirby Crossnic (Uncle) *Tiger Claw (Uncle in law) *Master Splinter (Uncle) *Oroku Saki (Adopted Uncle) Voice Actor Mitchell Hope. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Boyfriends Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Kitsunes Category:Hearts Category:Cousins Category:Kings Category:Psychics Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Adopted Category:Nephews Category:Sons